pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
V.B. Price
V.B. Price (born August 30, 1940) is an American poet, historian, author, editor, teacher, and long-time political and environmental columnist.http://www.unm.edu/~honors/courses/terrorism.pdf Life Price was born in Los Angeles, the son of the late actor, art critic, and renaissance man Vincent L. Price. He graduated from the University of New Mexico in 1962 with a B.A. in anthropology UNM Alumni Association Board of Directors honors four. Unm.edu (2002-02-06). Retrieved on 2011-04-17. V.B. Price has lived in Albuquerque's North Valley for over 40 years. He has been married to artist Rini Price since 1969, and the couple have 2 sons and 2 grandchildren. They have collaborated since the early 1970s, with Rini creating artwork for the majority of Price's books of poetry.Contemporary Albuquerque: A Cyber Artspace: Exhibits: Death Self. Melodymock.com. Retrieved on 2011-04-17. He is a member of the faculty at the University of New Mexico's University Honors Program and an adjunct associate professor at UNM's School of Architecture and Planning. Writing career Price's writing has appeared in over 70 national and international publications since 1962. He was the architecture editor for Artspace Magazine of Albuquerque and Los Angeles, and the former editor of New Mexico Magazine.Chaco Trilogy Poems He was the city editor for the New Mexico Independent (print), where he worked through the 1970s,V.B. Price: Journal-Trib deal limited Albuquerque's alternative media : Columnists : Albuquerque Tribune. Abqtrib.com (2008-01-05). Retrieved on 2011-04-17. and the founding editor of Century Magazine, which ran from 1980 through 1983. He wrote for the'' Albuquerque Tribune'' from 1978 until the paper closed in 2008, most notably as a weekly columnist. Later he was an editorial contributor to the New Mexico Independent (online). Writing The Orphaned Land In November of 2011, University of New Mexico Press published The Orphaned Land: New Mexico's environment since the Manhattan Project, '' a book covering the environmental history of New Mexico and the complexities of human impact on our natural setting. The book deals with the state's record of mining, agriculture, ranching, urban growth, water usage and water pollution.V.B. Price on The Oddity | Bookselling This Week. News.bookweb.org. Retrieved on 2011-04-17. In the book, Price wades through 50 years of newspaper articles and government reports to reveal the environmental toll New Mexico has paid for decades of military munitions testing, uranium mining, population growth and unsustainable development, air and water pollution by multinational corporations and undue strain on the state's limited water supply, to name a few.The Orphaned Land: New Mexico's Environment Since the Manhattan Project | University of New Mexico Press www.unmpress.com/books. Retrieved on 2011-12-10. Framing New Mexico as, "a microcosm of global ecological degradation,"''Ibid Price offers New Mexico natives and interested outsiders a case study of the impacts and systematic breaches of public trust by some of the pervading power structures affecting the environment around the world: the military-industrial complex, multinational corporation's impact on local natural resources and the lack of consideration of long-term environmental consequences in development planning. Speaking with Gene Grant on KNME's, New Mexico In Focus, Price states that the Manhattan Project both transformed and deformed the American West by elevating New Mexico into one of the intellectual and scientific epicenters for the Cold War but also resulting in 2,100 waste sites at Los Alamos National Laboratories in Northern New Mexico and 400 waste sites at Sandia National Laboratories in Albuquerque.New Mexico In Focus, October 28,2011 Marc Simmons of the Santa Fe New Mexican calls the book, "a stellar compendium focused on the state's slide toward ecological degradation."Notable New Mexico Books of '11 | Santa Fe New Mexican Retrieved on 2011-12-10. Recognition *1975 - Governor's Cultural Properties Review Committee's award of honor for his “penetrating, provocative editorials in defense of New Mexico's cultural environment.” *1984 - an award of merit from the New Mexico Society of Architects for architectural criticism. *1989 - “Friend of the Environment” award from the New Mexico Conservation Voters Alliance. *1996 - inaugural ACLU-NM First Amendment Award of excellence in journalism. *l999 - Humanist of the Year award from the Humanist Society of New Mexico. *2003 - “Citizen Planner of the Year” by the American Planning Association of New Mexico. *2004 - Fray Francisco Atanasio Dominguez Award for Historic Survey and Research, for Albuquerque: A city at the end of the world. *2014 - Top of the Rockies Award, First Place, for environmental Enterprise Reporting Online. *2016 - an honorary Litt. D. and the Paul Bartlett Ré Peace prize Lifetime Achievement Award, by the University of New Mexico.Short Resume, VBPrice.com. Web, Oct. 19, 2018. Publications Poetry *''The Cyclops' Garden, and other poems, 1964-1967''. Cerillos, NM: San Marcos Press, 1969. *''Semblances, 1962-1971''. Santa Fe, NM: Sunstone Press, 1976. *''Chaco Body'' (with photos by Kirk Gittings). Albuquerque, NM: Artspace Press, 1991. *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' (with Rini Price; Sonnet sequence). Albuquerque, NM: La Alameda Press, 1997. *''Death Self: A collaboration'' (with Rini Price). Albuquerque, NM: Wingspread Guides of New Mexico, 2005. *''Broken and Reset: Selected Poems, 1966-2006''. Albuquerque, NM: University of New Mexico Press, 2007. *''Memoirs of the World: In ten fragments''. San Antonio, TX: Wings Press, 2011. Novel *''The Oddity: A novel''. Albuquerque, NM: University of New Mexico Press, 2004. Non-fiction *''Albuquerque: A city at the end of the world''. 1995; Albuquerque, NM: University of New Mexico Press, 2003. *''Anasazi Architecture and American Design'' (edited with Baker Morrow). Albuquerque, NM: University of New Mexico Press, 1997, 2003. *''Chaco Trilogy''. Albuquerque, NM: La Alameda Press, 1998. *''Only in New Mexico: An architectural history of the University of New Mexico; the first century, 1889-1989'' (with Van Dorn Hooker & Melissa Howard). Albuquerque, NM: University of New Mexico Press, 2000. *''The Orphaned Land: New Mexico's environment since the Manhattan Project'' (with photos by Nell Farrell). Albuquerque, NM: University of New Mexico Press, 2011. Edited *''In Company: An Anthology of New Mexico Poetry Since 1960'' (2004), (co-editor), UNM Press *''Canyon Gardens: The ancient Pueblo landscape of the American southwest'' (edited by V.B. Price & Baker Morrow). Albuquerque, NM: University of New Mexico Press, 2008. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:V.B. Price, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 19, 2018. See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"Chaco Nights" *Poems ;Prose *"Myth and Progress" (excerpt) ;Audio / video *V.B. Price at YouTube *V.B. Price poetry reading at Vimeo *V.B. Price poet and author: free podcasts on iTunes. ;Books *V.B. Price at Amazon.com ;About *V.B. Price Official website ;Etc. *"Add-Verse" a poetry-photo-video project V.B. Price participated in Category:1940 births Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:American academics Category:University of New Mexico faculty Category:English-language poets Category:American environmentalists Category:Poets